The Way They Love
by periodic-prose
Summary: Athrun and Cagalli, after following the advice of Lacus, end up in a couple's counseling therapy session for a "check-up". Shall we see if they're "healthy"? AsuCaga.


**Hello everyone, it's been a while. It's been about two years now since I've updated anything and in that time a LOT has happened. At this point I'm essentially completely out of my Gundam SEED/GSD phase, and so it's pretty difficult for me to write anymore. I've basically lost interest. Half of this was written a LONG time ago, and I didn't intend for it to be my last fic, but now it looks like it will be. **

**I'll explain more at the end and in my author's profile, but without further delay, my final piece.**

* * *

The doctor sat there.. slightly mystified. In all her years of providing therapy and counseling for patients, she had seen them all. From the filthy wealthy with the most soiled of marriages, to the most common or poor, whose marriages had simply fallen apart due to lack of attention. Those broke her heart the most, the ones whose flames hadn't died, but whose partners were too tired to kindle it.

Yet she had never thought she'd be working with two of the most prominent politicians of this century: Cagalli Yula Athha and Athrun Zala. Though married, Representative Athha had kept her maiden name and Councilman Zala had no objections. Their wedding 3 years ago had been one of the most publicized events, also of the century.

And so was she to believe that they... were having marital issues? She cleared her throat.

"Ahem... So, then. Is there anything specific to discuss?"

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli were having trouble making eye contact with each other without turning siren red, much less the therapist herself. They felt horribly embarrassed about this whole situation, the fact they were even there, and that they couldn't find anything to say. In fact, the only thing they could think, happened to be the same thing:

'_Why, Why Lord, WHY DID WE LISTEN TO LACUS?'_

"Natural thing to do, to just go in and talk through things, like a doctor's check up. It's a release, to let out anything that might be building." She'd said, with that ever innocent and sweet smile. How could they refuse?

But now... How could they have agreed to this!?

For a moment they ventured a glance at each other.

They blushed, completely unable to answer a question properly now.

'_I blame Lacus'_

* * *

The therapist was confused. She had asked a simple question... It appeared that these two had trouble even looking at each other. Was the problem so serious already?

Mr. Zala's voice began, looking far less composed then the man she'd seen so many times on the television.

"It's not that there's any specific problem... A friend advised we come for a... check-up." He explained, pulling words directly out of Lacus' little speech.

"Ah, I see. Well that makes things much simpler. How about I just go through a list of standard questions then, and we'll see what happens?" She smiled. They both seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and relaxed a bit in their lounge chairs.

"Sounds good." Ms. Athha spoke for the first time that day, nodding. Usually she was the more talkative between her and Athrun but when it came to things like... this, she could never find a way to speak openly.

"Alright, how long have you two been together now?" The doctor began, asking standardized questions. Of course it wasn't that she didn't know, but it was protocol.

"About 12 years." Mr. Zala replied curtly.

* * *

Ahh.. yeah, this was much more comfortable. Just answering questions was just like a media conference. Not a problem at all.

"Alright, What is your first memory together?"

Athrun hesitated. Cagalli choked on the sip of coffee she just took.

"Uhh... trying to... kill each other?"

Silence.

"Oh dear."

"It's really not as bad as it sounds. I mean, it was during the first war, and seeing as how we were on opposing sides..." Athrun interjected desperately.

"Ah... I see. Well, let's just move onto some more open questions. Why don't each of you confess something that you've been hiding, that you feel the other person should know."

Silence again.

"Well... If we've been hiding it..." Cagalli began tentatively.

"Oh, of course make it something you feel comfortable sharing. But pushing the limits is sort of the point right now."

"Makes sense" The only present male nodded. "Alright. Last weekend when we went to visit Kira and Lacus at the orphanage, and Kira and I slipped away saying we were going for a walk, we were really leaving to discuss tightening security around the Athha Manor."

Cagalli blew up promptly, shooting out of her chair. "How many goddamn times do I have to tell you, that ALKATRAZ of a security system Kira's got implemented now is enough?! What are you going to do, build a MOAT the size of the English Channel?"

"More like expand the outdoor laser grid by 50 and cover density by at least 75." He responded briskly, eyes focused on an arbitrary area of the coffee table separating them and the half bemused, half surprised therapist.

Cagalli glared daggers. "Fine! My turn!"

Athrun looked up.

"I'm pregnant!"

Athrun's eyes widened, mainly in shock and partly horrified. His mouth opened as if to speak, then closed mechanically, causing a striking resemblance to a goldfish. "Excuse me!?" He rose out of his chair over the length of his two words, so that his eyes were trained firmly on hers, slightly above her. Perhaps that wasn't such a good idea after all... Though just an instinctive reaction, he now felt like he was about to faint.

"For how long-?"

"I'm kidding" Cagalli rolled her eyes and brushed the matter off with the flick of her wrist and the wave of her hand.

Her poor husband however, was practically shaking. "Are you insane?! Don't joke about that sort of thing!"

"Then don't increase security!"

"This isn't a bargaining table-"

* * *

Dr. Okada had never been so confused in her entire life. On the surface these two looked ready to bite each other's head off in the heat of argument, but something about it looked almost… natural. Despite their raised tones and facial expressions, something about the way they were interacting didn't make this look... bad.

But what was it?

* * *

"Why...Why don't we move onto the next set of questions?"

They both turned to her so suddenly she was momentarily startled.

"Yeah... Sure." "That's a good idea." They spoke in unison.

"Uh..." She glanced down at her notes, and hesitated for a moment.

"Something the matter?""

"I'm... not very. Well, let's see... When was the last time you two were intimate?"

Luckily Cagalli hadn't been drinking anything, otherwise it would have ended up all over the coffee table.

There was a lull... A very loud silence.

"Um... Really?"

"Well if you're uncomfortable with this, we can move on again." Strangely enough, the fairly experienced professional was beginning to feel like a third wheel which had never really happened before. Not that she hadn't had her share of awkward moments with clients in sessions before. one person had once declared they were in love with a baboon. It could have simply been the status of the people she was dealing with, but she simply couldn't force an answer out of them.

"Well, if you could cheat on each other with any other person, who would it be?"

Another very. Loud. Silence.

"I don't know if this is a fair answer, but I would never cheat on Cagalli." Athrun finally responded. His wife smiled gently.

"Same answer. I'm sorry, I know that's just really lame, but speaking for myself, Athrun was the first person I had romantic feelings for. I was close to other men but never saw them as more than friends. So it's difficult for me to picture being with someone else."

Okada nodded and smiled. "That's a perfectly acceptable answer. There's no such thing as a lame answer, just dishonest ones. As long as your responses are sincere and you're being open, I'm fine with whatever you decide to tell me. Now, the next topic is personalities. If you could change one aspect of the other person's personality what would it be?"

"Overprotective." Cagalli responded curtly.

"Wha... I wouldn't HAVE to be if YOU weren't so careless sometimes!!" Athrun offered his complaints.

"Careless?! I'm sorry I don't like being a prisoner!"

"Just last week, you decided to go out for a walk at 3am, alone, without telling anyone. Have you ANY idea how dangerous that was?! It took 4 search teams an hour to find you!" He was now waving frantically, and rising slowly from his seat again.

"And you found me ON MY OWN ESTATE. Lord knows I can't get past my OWN security gates!" Cagalli was now emphasizing her words by flinging her arms out at practically every other word, also standing now to level with his eyes.

"What if there had been an emergency, or an intruder? You could have been hurt! And your excuse was that you wanted to test out the latest development from the Technological Institute."

"What's wrong with that? A leader should be familiar with her own country's latest technology." She pouted stubbornly. Sounded reasonable enough.

"It's a portable high energy multi-phase shift plasma cannon, supported with an heat seeking anti-matter rail gun for enhanced accuracy. What could you possibly have been planning to do with that, besides BLOW UP SOMETHING?!" Well in that case, maybe not so reasonable.

Cagalli mumbled something about wanting to have a little fun, and the argument continued.

* * *

It had now been about 2 hours of this routine. They'd start out alright, then somehow one of the answers would start something and soon they'd be going at it like angry cats on a caffeine high. And then they'd move onto the next topic, calm down momentarily only to have it start up again.

And now it was the end of the session and she had to make some sort of a conclusion.

Despite being together for years now, they hadn't grown tired of each other. Despite being busy and undoubtedly having a great deal of work in their respective hands, they still found time for each other, to cherish the little moments, and even come here. They still valued their relationship.

Somewhere in their bickering like children, they were still as undoubtedly fascinated, at ease, and refreshed with each other as they day they had met. And of course they were honest with each other. Very, very honest.

Perhaps this WAS the way they loved each other.

"Congratulations. You two probably have one of the healthiest relationships I've ever seen." She smiled.

* * *

"Well that was... interesting." Athrun chuckled, stepping out of the building

"That was weird... We don't really have to do that regularly like Lacus said, right?" Cagalli grimaced. "I think we argue enough without an audience"

"Probably" Athrun laughed. "But it's okay. You heard her, we have an extremely healthy relationship." Emphasizing the second syllable in 'extremely'. "Where to? lunch?"

"I'm not that hungry. Let's just stop in a cafe somewhere."

"If you order tiramisu you'll spoil your dinner" Athrun taunted teasingly, fully aware that she was clearly planning to do so anyways.

"Psht. you know me: Proud supporter of dessert before dinner." Cagalli grinned, punching a fist into the air. "I'd rather be full on something I like to eat, than be too full on okay foods to eat what I really love."

"Alright, fine. How about that little bistro about 2 blocks down?" He smiled, slipping an arm around her. Although not watching her face, he had seen her blush so many times that he knew exactly how she probably looked right now. They very thought tempted him too much to not venture a glance.

Sure enough, her face was beginning to resemble a tomato. "A-Athrun! Not in public..."

"Why not? Everyone knows we're married." He shrugged, provoking her further.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Hotly protesting as she shoved him slightly more roughly than playfully away from her. Ahh yes... and now the next stage. Defensiveness.

Athrun laughed, then slipped his right hand into her left, then pulled her towards him. Placing both their now entwined hands into his jacket pocket he smiled. "And stop walking so fast."

"I'll walk as fast as I want to! Not my fault if you can't keep up." She replied, more teasingly than annoyed, with a smile she couldn't hide on her face.

And now they were both laughing openly, Cagalli with a slight skip in her step, still unconsciously eager to increase their walking pace and veering away, before Athrun pulled her back beside him, only to be dragged forward again by her a second later. He tightened his hold on her to pull her back, only to have her push him towards a lamppost in retaliation, before getting distracted by a random person's dog and attempting to go chase it.

And ultimately, she did get her tiramisu.

* * *

It was like the first drink of water after a long run, or the first breath of air after you've been holding it underwater.

It was finding the time to be together, even if it was only for an hour between meetings.

It was always looking for each other, even when they only they only had one spare moment before a speech at a conference.

It was taking comfort in knowing you could count on the person to look for you. It was comfort in knowing the person would be there for you to find.

It was the stolen hugs in spare moments, the passing glances during work.

It was the little things, that consistently kept them together. The ones that no one else ever saw, but they never took for granted.

Indeed. Perhaps, this _was_ the way they loved each other.

* * *

**Word count: 2217.**

**Like I said earlier, this will be my final fanfiction as a Gundam SEED writer. I've been getting many, many encouraging reviews and e-mails from people who want me to continue my other stories. In all likelihood that's probably not going to happen. However, I didn't want to just leave people hanging without an update. At the same time I didn't want to update another chapter of some fic only to not update for another year or two. So I figured I might as well polish up an old one-shot in development and post it up.**

**Well this is getting a bit long. I suppose I'll move the rest of this rambling to my profile page. As for now, this is my closure and goodbye to world of Gundam SEED/GSD fanfiction.**

**Thank you everyone for providing me with such a phenomenal experience. It was an absolute joy to see so many people reading and enjoying my fics, and also a pleasure to write them.**


End file.
